Let sleeping Dogs lie
by Dizzy Donuts
Summary: The beginning of the new year at Britannia high!


**Chapter one- Same old, same old**

"Lauren!" Danny called, "We are gonna be late!"

"I am not going in," Lauren yelled back, "I am sick!"

"No you're not; I know when you are lying!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No!" Danny replied.

"Yes you are!" Lauren said. She pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself downstairs.

"Finally you are up!" Danny said, "Come on you don't want to be late for the beginning of the next year!" Lauren rolled her eyes at him and went to the kitchen and got the milk from the fridge.

"Why do I not want to be late?" Lauren asked, "You forget Claudine still goes to Britannia high, and we are not exactly best friends."

"Yeah I know but she could of changed, you don't know that she is still gonna be evil," replied Danny, "You could make new friends because there is bound to be new people at school!"

"You sound like my mother!" Lauren laughed while reaching for the box of cereal. She poured some cereal into the little bowl and then poured some milk on it.

"Seriously Lauren hurry up, we are gonna be really late!" Danny moaned as he looked at his watch for the fifth time in five minutes. Lauren put down her cereal bowl, ran upstairs, got dressed, grabbed her bag and ran out of the house, by the time Lauren and Danny got to the school they were dripping with sweat because they had been running and twenty minutes late to Music theory.

"Nice of you to join us," Anna said sarcastically. Lauren and Danny found two empty seats at the back of the room. As Anna blabbed on and on, Lauren slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Oh for goodness sake," Anna said, everyone in the class turned around to look at Lauren.

"Lauren!" Anna yelled. At that moment Newgent walked in.

"Is everything alright?" Newgent asked looking around at the class, "I thought I heard a bit of shouting."

"Everything is fine, it is just that Lauren has fallen asleep," Anna replied. Newgent walked over to where Lauren was sitting.

"Lauren!" Newgent whispered whilst shaking her gently, "Wakey wakey!" Lauren woke up with a bit of a shock.

"Sorry!" Lauren apologized, "I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry Lauren," Newgent said, "It happens to all of us."

"She is such a loser," Claudine whispered to the new girl. Just then the bell sounded to signal the end of lesson.

"Finally," New boy Marcus said to another new boy, "Thought it would never end." Everyone got up and ran to the door.

"Lauren!" Anna called, "Can I have a word before you go?"

"Yeah sure," Lauren replied.

"I'm not sure if it's because it is the first day back and you are just tired but you are in your second year here now and you can't afford to miss a most of the lesson by being late and falling to sleep," Anna told Lauren sharply, "I will let sleeping dogs lie for now but if this happens again I won't be so pleased." Little did Anna or Lauren know but Claudine and the new girl, Sadie, were eavesdropping, and Claudine always wanted to get her own back for what happened the year before.

Lauren walked out of the room a bit angry because Anna was just being a horrible, old witch and Lauren wanted a good day because it was the first day back after the extremely long holidays, but she could tell that today wasn't going to be a fun, happy day.

"Hello Laura!" Claudine greeted icily.

"I have told you about a million times that my name is Lauren," Lauren snapped.

"Okay, okay calm down," Claudine said, "I must of forgot over the holidays."

"What are you? Dumb or something, I remembered your name over the holidays so you could of at least remember mine!" Lauren said and then she walked off.

"I can see why you don't like her," Marcus said to Lauren, he had seen the entire thing. Claudine and Sadie walked down the corridor right past them.

"Oh yeah I do remember who you are now!" Claudine said then turned around to face Lauren, "You are the girl who didn't audition!" Claudine and Sadie laughed evilly as they walked away.

"Brilliant, now she has got a bloody Mini-me!" Lauren said.

"Just like we never had those holidays!" Danny said, smiling at Lauren.

"Why couldn't she have left with Lola, BB and Jez?" Lauren asked.

"Dunno, maybe because they won't have her in any other country because she is too evil," Marcus said.

"That would explain a few things!" Danny laughed, "Oh and did you hear about what happened to Lola?"

"No, what?" Lauren asked.

"She is now a famous dancer!" Danny said.

"She got what she wanted," Lauren said, but she felt slightly jealous, "But we are still stuck here with the Ice-queen and her new mini-me!"

"Being stuck here isn't too bad, but the part about the ice-queen is," Marcus said; Lauren and Danny both looked and him, "What?" They both laughed.

"Nothing," Lauren said, "It's just you remind me of someone." Marcus gave them evils and walked away slightly angrily.

"He totally reminds me of Jez!" Danny said, "Do you think he is like gay as well?"

"Do you know what," Lauren said, "I was about to say that!" They both started laughing again but this time they couldn't seem to stop.

**Chapter two- An evil plot…**

The music seemed to be too fast for Lauren as she couldn't keep up with the rest of the class, this happened before in her first year and it was starting to happen again.

"Your dancing is still as awful as it was before!" Claudine sneered.

"You are still as awful as before!" Lauren responded.

"Not as awful as you!" Sadie said.

"Claudine! Lauren! Sadie! Be quiet and get on with the dance otherwise I shall split you up!" The dance teacher said.

After class…

"I think we need to get our own back!" Sadie said, "We should put sleeping pills in her drink tomorrow morning, then she would fall asleep through Anna's class again."

"Good but no!" Claudine said, "How about we distract her in the hall, take a load of things out of her locker and hide them all around the school so she has to run around and find them, then she'll be like really tired in Anna's lesson and she might fall asleep again!"

"But Anna's lesson is first isn't it?"

"No! You idiot, it is second!"

"Okay sounds like a good plan!" Sadie said.

"It should be it is mine!" Claudine replied.

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG! _The bell screamed.

"Lunch time!" Sadie cheered. Sadie and Claudine walked along to the canteen. Sadie got the biggest lunch available.

"You know you will get fat eating all of that!" Claudine said, she had order a small salad.

"No I won't!" Sadie said.

"Yes, you'll end up looking like Lauren!" Claudine said evilly.

"I heard that!"Lauren said.

"Don't worry, you were meant to!" Claudine scoffed.

"Oh get lost!" Lauren retorted. Claudine and Sadie carried their trays to Lauren's table and Claudine sat next to Danny.

"I've got to sit here," Claudine said, "Everywhere else is full!" Sadie put her pile of food next to Lauren, there was so much food you couldn't actually see the tray.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Asked Lauren, looking at the mountain of food.

"Yes!" Sadie answered, "Got a problem with that?"

"No, I was just asking," Lauren said.

"So what are you lot up to night?" Asked Claudine, even though she made it sound like she was asking everyone, she was only asking Danny.

"Nothing really," Lauren responded.

"Not much," Sadie replied.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"Do you want to come to the cinema with me?" Claudine offered.

"Nah sorry, I am too busy with like, stuff!" Sadie said.

"No I can't!" Lauren declined.

"Yes I can come," Danny took up the offer.

The next day…

"Right, our mission is go, go, go!" Sadie said.

"Shut up!" Claudine snapped, "We have just got to watch." They were watching Lauren walking over to her locker.

"Right, go now!" Claudine ordered. She pushed Jake (a new first year) and Sadie out into the corridor so they could make a distraction. Sadie walked down the corridor a little bit and pretended to collapse. Lauren ran over but she mistakenly left her locker open. Claudine slipped into the corridor and grabbed out a load of Lauren's stuff and ran. Then Sadie sprung back into life and walked off and Jake just stood there and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, you got loads!" Sadie said.

"Now let's go and pin it to the notice boards all around the school!" said Claudine.

Claudine and Sadie ran around the school and pinned all of Lauren's stuff to the notice boards, by the time they had finished they we really tired!

Meanwhile…

"Jake, Mike, you say they have pinned my stuff all around the school, could you go and get it?"asked Lauren.

"Yes!" Mike said.

"Of course!" said Jake.

They both ran and got all of Lauren's stuff back just before the bell rang.

"Thank you so much!" Lauren said, and then she and Danny went to music theory.

**Chapter Three- Backfire**

Sadie was so tired and Anna was so boring that it was just the perfect time to sleep. Lauren had a big grin all over her face as she saw that Claudine and Sadie were so tired, but Anna wasn't as impressed.

"Claudine! Sadie! Am I keeping you awake?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Sadie said.

"You can go to Mr. Newgent's office right now, and what have you got to say for yourself Claudine?" Asked Anna. Claudine didn't say anything, she just yawned.

Later…

"Are we still going to the cinema?" Danny asked Claudine.

"Yeah, what do you want to see?" Claudine questioned with a small grin on her face. This was another one of her plans to get back at Lauren; she was going to try to get Danny to fall in love with her again.

"Killer infestation three!" Danny replied, "It's the greatest film ever!" When Lauren had figured out that Claudine had been the cause of her stuff going missing earlier she told Danny and between them they had figured out that this was another one of her plans and had decided that Danny should pick the most gruesome film for them to watch.

"Okay," Claudine said, sounding unsure.

Claudine and Danny got a taxi to the nearby cinema and got front row seats to see the film in 3D. They sat in their seats and about half way through the film Claudine started going pale. Then she tried to lean over to Danny so she could kiss him but he moved away, then towards the end of the film a zombie ripped some man's head and Claudine ran out because she felt sick. She waited for Danny outside and they both got a taxi back to Mrs. Troy's house and Claudine went straight up into her bedroom without saying a word to Danny. Then Lauren went downstairs to talk to Danny.

"So, how was the film?" Lauren asked.

"Great," Danny replied.

"Did Claudine like the film?"

"I'm not sure, she ran out towards the end!"

"What was it rated?" Lauren questioned.

"12!" Danny said. They both started laughing their heads off.

"Both off her plans have backfired she must feel a right idiot!" Lauren said.

Danny laughed, "It serves her right, the amount of times she has made you feel like an idiot, now she has just had a taste of her own medicine, she probably didn't even know how bad it tasted!"

"Wow that was really…." Lauren said.

"Yeah that, exactly!" Danny said.

**Chapter four- Taste of your own medicine **

"Yeah and she ran out at the end of the film!" Danny told the rest of his music theory class.

"She is coming!" Marcus said, "And Anna's with her."

"Right, so start the mission," Danny said.

"Hello everyone!" Anna said brightly.

"Hiya Anna!" Someone randomly shouted out. Claudine started falling to sleep because she had been up all night, really annoyed with herself because the plans hadn't gone right. Danny, who was now sitting to the left of Claudine, grabbed her pencil case when she wasn't looking. About five minutes later Claudine had fallen asleep and everyone took her stuff when Anna wasn't looking. When she woke up the bell rang and Anna wanted to talk to her afterwards which gave everyone enough time to pin the stuff up.

As she walked out of the classroom she saw her pencil case pinned to one of the many noticed boards, attached to her pencil case was a message saying: _Taste of your own medicine! Lots of love Lauren and Danny xxx_. She went round the school collecting her stuff and then arrived late into dance, because of her tiredness her dancing was rubbish and her teacher was incredibly angry.

After dance…

"Lauren!" Claudine called, "Why did you do that?"

"To give you a taste of your own medicine, so you feel what it feels like to be bullied!" Lauren replied.

"But it was unfair!" Claudine complained.

"Yeah bullying is unfair, that's why you should stop doing it to me," Lauren said. Claudine rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Lauren standing in the cold corridor alone, she knew that Claudine hadn't got the message which meant tomorrow Claudine was going to get her revenge and Lauren didn't really care because Claudine's plans usually went wrong anyway…


End file.
